The invention relates to a carburetor comprising a throttle element that is rotatably supported on a throttle shaft and comprising a choke element that is rotatably supported on a choke shaft, further comprising a first coupling element that is fixedly connected to the throttle shaft and a second coupling element that is connected to the choke shaft, wherein the first coupling element and the second coupling element in at least one locked position define a start position of throttle element and choke element, wherein the locked position by rotation of the throttle shaft in opening direction of the throttle element can be released, and wherein the locked position by rotation of the choke shaft in opening direction of the choke element can be released.
US 2010/0283161 A1 discloses a carburetor where the throttle lever and the choke lever define the start positions of throttle flap and choke flap. In order to be able to release the locking action by adjustment of the operating state selector and not solely by acceleration, an axial displacement of the choke lever on the choke shaft is possible.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a carburetor of the aforementioned kind that is of a simple configuration and has a small size.